


Hook Ups!

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 11





	Hook Ups!

"We can't keep meeting like this."

Her heart hammers within her chest as Sasuke presses rough, urgent kisses down the side of her neck, his teeth grazing skin and nipping teasingly. She shudders from his mouths invasions, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he smiles against her bare skin. 

She wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes her further against the tree; his body caging her.

She could feel him breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling with hers as he leans back enough to look her directly in the eye. 

His eyes glow red, and she can't help but bite her lip as he rubs his lower half into her, showing her his urgent need and desire. 

"Sakura, we can do whatever we want."


End file.
